No Peeking
by goldxnapplxs
Summary: The kinky pro hero Midnight takes a sudden interest in Eraser Head after seeing his show of heroism during his battle with the League of Villains. She wants to break him, but will being tortured just excite him?


Shota Aizawa welcomed Kayama Nemuri into his homeroom class, shocking class 1-A. "Pro hero Midnight will be helping you pick out names." he said blandly. The black haired woman strutted into the room. Usually an attention grabber, the woman revelled in the surprise of the high schoolers. She was going to enjoy spending time with Eraser Head and his young wards.

The students each came forward and presented their hero names. Most were awesome, some needed a little revision; Probably why Eraser Head asked her to come in to help. Speaking of, where was the teacher? She turned to his desk and noticed the man asleep in his orange bag. Typical. "Okay, everyone is done!" she announced happily after hearing

Aizawa shot up. "Okay. Class dismissed." He walked over to his office, followed by Midnight. He began to make an announcement about summer training camp coming up. All of his students were filled with burning questions, but Aizawa and Midnight disappeared behind the office door.

"Thank you for coming today, Midnight." The raven chuckled "Shota, please, call me Kayama." Aizawa tilted his face upwards, his hair still hanging in his face. "I couldn't let future pro heros go out into the world call themselves names like Eraser Head." she teased. Aizawa blinked and looked down at his paperwork again, submitting his students newly selected identities.

Midnight invited herself to a seat. "Would you like a drink?" the Teacher suddenly asked. "Sure!" his guest responded. He poured two cups of sake. "What inspired the costume change? I always appreciated the old one, though the flogger is an interesting addition." The woman smirked. "You interested in seeing it in action?" she sipped. Her companion let out a small laugh. "Don't think I haven't seen it in action." He replied calmly. "As a teacher at the most prestigious hero schools in Japan, it is one of my many responsibilities to research top heros, such as yourself, Kayama." The woman pretended to blush and raised a dramatic hand to her face. "So you've studied me?" she asked rhetorically. "Of course."

"Well, how about a close encounter with one of your subjects?"

She stood, only to sit on the desk beside Shota. He looked up at her from under his hair again. "You know I always appreciate a good lecture." And just like that, Midnight sprang up and began roping Shota at lightning speeds. "Firstly, I'm faster than I appear." Aizawa remained calm as Midnight tightened her restraints around his wrists. "Very impressive knotting skills" he noted. Kayama laughed, giving herself a chance to mask the sound of her sleeve ripping.

That was all her remembered before the powerful aroma overwhelmed him.

"Hello? Oh _hello_ Shota!" Aizawa heard, but could not see. He tried to lift a hand, but found he was still restrained. "I couldn't have you wiping my powers, so I've blindfolded you. Don't worry, I won't use my powers on you again until we're good and finished." Midnight giggled a little. Shota was partially stunned, partially turned on. Normally, he wouldn't get caught blinded, but Midnight had masterfully fooled him.

"I want to have so much fun with you, getting you naked was certainly a fun task. Standing you back up, re-tying your arms and legs, not so much. You could've helped out a little!" Before the scorpio man could retort, he felt her flogger connect with the back of his thighs. He arched a little in pure surprise. He was….somewhat positive Midnight wouldn't use 110% of her power. But, then again, if this was a part of her fun, who knew what else was in store?

Midnight, wearing only her mask and boots, pressed her back into Shota, who was in a standing T position. As she curled against him, she twisted her neck back to whisper "I can't smell your fear...that's my favorite part." in a bit of a pout, a bit sarcasm. Aizawa smiled. He liked a challenge. If this kinky pro wanted to test him, he was more than ready.

"Oh, how rare, a smile from you! Let me take care of that!" Nemuri openly cackled and hit her captives opposite thigh. He winced and then returned to his relaxed state. She flogged him again, and again, four times nonstop, trying to illicit some sound. The only ones she got were the leathery slaps. The thudding ones making a hard, impactful type of sound, while some slaps were more on the stinging side, the sound of the smarting smacks reverberating through the room. Secretly, Eraser Head preferred the thudding approach to flogging. "You don't squeem very much." Midnight pointed out, hand coming to her face to make the same pose as the Thinking Man statue. "You don't hit very hard," her captive quipped. This made her laugh openly. "Thank you for your feedback!"

From a huge cabinet across the room, Midnight pulled out a long, cowhide whip that she didn't like to bring to battles. This whip was strictly for loving, not fighting. She cracked the whip once to test her swing, then immediately recoiled and aimed at Shota's chest. Upon first impact, a tiny cut opened on the scorpio's pectoral. Aizawa felt the impact of that weapon moments after he was hit, the wound smarting a bit. "You don't like this one either?" She inquired with a faux pout. "Try harder." Eraser Head encouraged, making Midnight audibly gasp. She began to indiscriminately strike both thighs, working her way up to his pale back.

Kayama grabbed a much as of Shota's skinny ass as she could and got close again, hugging him behind and dragging her hands across his bloody chest. "You have an impressive physique, it compensates for how you look in regular clothing." The man laughed "I'll be sure to take that as a compliment." His body was bloody and bruised, bright red all over. Midnight decided she wanted a more close range instrument.

She grabbed a wooden paddle "would you like to feel her?" She offered the blinded hero playfully, before dragging it along his stomach. She was making it quite clear how large the object actually was; it practically covered his torso. "It's made from one of the oldest oak trees in all of Japan." She squealed, practically like she was receiving the pleasure. She rubbed the hardwood against her own toned thighs for a while, enjoying the simple feeling.

She swung the paddle for practice, back and forth and in circular motions until she felt her wrist had gotten accustomed again. She planted her feet into the ground firmly and struck, the sound cutting the air and making a loud "smack!" as it connected with her victim. "A great first swing." she sighed, her voice practically dripping. Shota tensed and arched his back lightly, but didn't want to yell out just yet. Midnight pulled her arm back again and the oak paddle down so incredibly fast, Aizawa could barely hear the gust of air it created until after it had already connected. He felt his skin, it felt like it was on fire, a physical heat applied like a fever on a forehead. Midnight rubbed it affectionately. "You've probably never been this warm, have you?" she teased. The blue eyed woman let go of his ass and quickly delivered another blow. It made the teacher grunt lowly. "Oh! A sound!" She delighted. "Does that mean we're getting…" and as she swung again, she finished the sentence "close?"

All she got was a sharp intake of breath. "Awww…" she pouted "no fun."

She circled the naked man once, swinging the heavy wooden paddle as she did. "How can I make him cry?" she thought to herself. She began rubbing her partners bruises and licked a speck of blood off of his chest. "You are fun, Shota. I secretly figured you'd be into something like this." Aizawa raised an eyebrow from underneath the cloth. "You study too." He stated. "Oh yes, ever since the incident a U.A where you fought so hard to protect your students…." She suddenly got extremely close to his face and nibbled his ear before saying "I wish I could break you like that." and CRASH! Like a symphony of moans, Aizawa finally broke.

His guard had been down, listening to the sexy hero praise him. The fifth hit stung and opened a new cut on his body, leaking even more. "Oh yes! Midnight squealed. She pressed her body against his once more before untying his hands and feet.

When he regained control of his hands, he did not automatically take the blindfold off, like Midnight had predicted. He grabbed both of Midnight's breasts and began rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. "Shota…" Midnight said, caught very much off guard. "I've always wanted to feel them. They're what I miss about the last uniform the most…" he smiled lightly and felt Kayama grab the back of his head. "I want to see you again, Shota. If you fail to report, this blindfold will be a permanent feature in our playdates." Aizawa hummed to himself before simply standing saying "See you next week."


End file.
